Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Missing Murderer
by DCcomixfan
Summary: Sherlock is getting bored in London with no new cases coming up but maybe its not a case that Sherlock's after when he encounters a new kind of villain whos truly untouchable. Join Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Molly and many others on another great Sherlock Holmes adventure. (it my first FF so open to all criticism)
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Hudson stood in her kitchen wiping down the counters from the tea she had just spilt.

"Really must be more careful." She reminded herself under her breath. Still muttering she didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to the door. She went to ring out the cloth, which was now soaked in tea, over the sink when she saw the shadowy figure of a person in her door. "Sherlock?" She called out timidly, "Is that you? Did you and John finish the case already?" The door creaked open and Mrs. Hudson dropped the dish rag she was holding onto the floor where it landed at her feet splashing water onto her shoes and stockings. That was most certainly not Sherlock in her door that was not Sherlock at all.

Across town Sherlock Holmes and John Watson where catching a cab back to Baker Street after a rather disappointing case in Sherlock's option.

"What a colossal waste of time." He told John exasperatedly as a cab stopped in front of them and Sherlock pulled open the door to enter. "Took less than a minute to figure out it was the gardener." Sherlock momentarily looked out his window at the house they had just come from all the bushes were untrimmed he could have told them it was the gardener without going inside the house. "Where is a good serial killer when you need one?" John looked at Sherlock with slight contempt at that last remark.

"Generally, Sherlock, not having serial killers going on murder sprees is a good thing."

John Watson was always there to keep Sherlock not so, psychopathic. Or at the very least John was there because Sherlock was his friend, in fact he was his best friend and the last time he let Sherlock go to a crime scene alone he was kicked off the premises after deducing that Sargent Donavan had a one night stand the night before, Lestrard was hung over after trying to drown away his sorrows of catching his wife cheating again, and had rather loudly declared that the newest forensics assistant had herpes which she had gotten from her boss. John was asked to accompany Sherlock to all crime scenes now or at least until they got a case that would keep him occupied for more than 10 minutes.

Sherlock got his phone out of his pocket and quickly searched through the police reports for murders within London with no luck. With a few more quick taps he looked at the inbox on John's blog hoping for something better then what he had seen this morning to no avail. At least he had some fresh bones from he may be able to do the acidic radiance tests if he could only get his hands on a small amount of mercury oh the fun he could have with that! But Sherlock knew that after last year's catastrophe Mycroft had made sure that Sherlock wouldn't be able to get very much of that any time soon. He supposed he could work around Mycroft, as he always seemed to be doing nowadays, but really none of it seemed worth the effort. With a sigh Sherlock put his phone back into his jacket pocket and looked out the window at the passing streets of London. When did his beautifully vile city become so pristine and boring? Nothing ever happened anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and John arrived at Baker Street almost twenty minutes later. Sherlock immediately went upstairs to his flat to find where he had left those bones, he was sure that he had a femur somewhere around. John went up the stairs much slower than Sherlock had.

"Damn those long legs." John muttered under his breath. He may not have a limp anymore but that didn't make up for the quite clear height disadvantage he was always at.

"Sherlock." John questioned once he got upstairs and into the flat only to see a frantic Sherlock Holmes running about. " Sherlock what on earth are you doing?"

"Where are they John? Did you move them?" Sherlock accused without looking up as he tore the couch cushions off.

"Hide what? I haven't been here in ages Sherlock how could I move things? What are you even looking for?" Sherlock didn't answer John he just went into his bedroom and shut the door with a bang.

"Well alright then." John said to himself looking over the disassembled flat. " I've got to find him a case." John grabbed his own phone out of his pocket and sat down in his chair. There must be at least one mildly interesting thing going on somewhere.

"Hello." A timid voice called out from there door frame. "Sherlock Holmes?" John smiled, a client just what he needed.

"You're at the right place this is his flat. Here miss please sit down and I'll go fetch him." John pulled the client chair over and had the nice woman sit as he went to Sherlocks room and opened the door only to find him on the floor with newspapers spread all around him.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked in a rather demanding tone.

"You have a client Sherlock a real honest to goodness client." John had a small smile on his face as he said this hoping it might catch the interest of Sherlock.

"I don't need a client John I need a case!"

"Well maybe if you go out there and actually talk to this woman you'll find one but you bloody won't find one holed up in here so if you please." John motioned toward the living room as Sherlock begrudgingly got up and walked over. John hoped that this would be a good one because Sherlock was a real pain in the arse to be around when he was bored.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock took a seat in his chair across from John only for a moment before arising quickly and pacing back in forth in front of the woman sitting in front of him.

"Mr. Holmes I-I know it's not the kind of thing you normally deal with but well, you see, I was just hoping that-"

"Oh just spit it out already! I have things to do and my rejection of your case would go quite a bit faster if you would be so kind as to stop moussing around that would be wonderful." Sherlock interrupted her causing the poor girl to be taken aback momentarily by his harsh comment. John gave Sherlock a look of disapproval.

"Sorry about him he's been on edge lately."

"I have not been 'on edge' John I've just been around idiots like her for too long." John took a deep breath in and let it out. Sherlock was going to get punched in the nose soon if he didn't get a case.

"Sorry," John told the woman giving her his best sympathetic look, "Please go on."

"I'm Violet. Violet Hunter. And I came here about a job-"

"Sorry not hiring goodbye," Sherlock tried to usher her out of the chair but she didn't get up to leave.

"No you misunderstand I was offered a job as a nanny to this child through my agency and it was the oddest thing. And I came here to see if maybe you could give me- " At this point Sherlock saw she was not leaving and took a seat if she insisted on speaking at the moment fine he really did feel like he was going mad in this place and there was something odd about this client. She seemed nervous but not enough to go to the police and the state of her single worn out golden bracelet told him she obviously had not much to steal so no theft. No, she looked as if she was seeking something other than just Sherlock's regular services of finding things, people, or solving crime no she looked as if she wanted.

"Protection," Sherlock said interrupting her sentence once again this time completing it for her instead of insulting her.

"Yes how did you know?" Internally Sherlock sighed even if he had told her the explanation of how her loose hair-do and tattered clothing screamed financially troubled, but not desperate, for money. She held herself in a way that he could tell that she wasn't in a relationship of any kind well that and her perfume which was far to flirty for a woman in a relationship which also meant that this was not a love affair case. She was still her knowing quite well this wasn't the place to go for real protection so she must have doubt in her mind of whether or not she was paranoid. So she came to a detective to an almost insurance move to ensure if anything odd went on someone might be there for her. The real thing Sherlock wanted to ask was what could have made such a clearly sane person to be so doubtful they would go to a detective.

"So what is it about this job that was so 'odd' Ms. Hunter?" Sherlock asked his hands now folded under his nose as they always did when he was reading people.

"Well it was a number of things really." Violet started "Firstly they were going to pay me double my salary to babysit only one kid which I found weird but I was not going to complain. Then they wanted me to wear a uniform but not just any uniform it is more of a dress to match their own clothing. I was wondering why that would matter and who wants their nanny to dress like them anyways? Then they also want me to cut my hair extremely short. I love my hair and I simply cannot see why it matters how long it is I mean it is my hair and-"

"Ms. Hunter you are clearly accepting the job so why come to me?" Sherlock cut in once again.

"Well I was hoping that with all this suspicious activity I could have someone to contact in case" her voice trailed off at this point but both Sherlock and John got the image. "So what do you think Mr. Holmes will you help? You know, if need be." John could almost feel Sherlock's rejection coming. A client coming in asking for protection from a slightly odd household what household didn't have its oddities. John could only hope Sherlock would be merciful and not too harsh to the poor girl.

"Yes of course you have my word I will be here if you are in need of my services." Sherlock said causing John to give a slight cough in surprise. "Please come back if you hear of anything else" Looking pleased Violet got out of her chair and thanked the two men as she walked out the door. Just as she left John turned to Sherlock a look of surprise on his face.

"What was that?" John asked when Sherlock said nothing as he continued to sit peacefully in his seat.

"What was what?"

"That. You, taking on a client who just has a case of pre-job jitters who will probably never even come back here!"

"Ah John, you really never do look further then the surface do you." Sherlock stood up re-buttoning is suit jacket. "She will be in by tomorrow afternoon."

"And how could you possibly know that?" John asked as Sherlock walked right into the kitchen grabbing a bag of what looked like mold out of the fridge.

"Because John, she will need a detective tomorrow obviously."


End file.
